


We're Gonna Be Okay

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: ,,,





	

“I'm broken aren't I?”

John’s face fell as Alexander said those words. Sure John knew his situation had been hard but seeing how broken down Alex was killed him. “Alex, you're not broken. You're perfectly fine.”

Alex just looked away. Tears were forming in his eyes. “I...I wanna jump of a bridge every damn day of my life and I don't know what to do John. I'm an orphan and I only have three friends and a million enemies and I just...I wanna die John. I'm broken and nothing can fix me.” He was full on crying now. He buried his face in his hands, broken sobs coming out.

John quickly pulled out his phone.

dont: Guys I need everyone at my house stat. That includes Thomas, James, Aaron, Sam, George, and Lee. It's serious this time

FrenchiestFry: Alex again?

dont: he's saying his broken and I really need to prove people care about him

CurrentlyDyingThanks: on the way rn. I texted the King squad and their heading there too.

FrenchiestFry: I'm getting in the car to pick up Herc rn

dont: Thanks. Doors unlocked. Just come in.

John slid down onto the bathroom floor. He curled up by Alexander and set his head on the other’s shoulder. “Wanna talk about the time Mr. Washington kicked you out of the class because you were too smart?”

Alex didn't smile but a breathy laugh could be heard. “He told me I should be a senior with my level of intelligence. Angelica agreed and we laughed about that for a long time. It was really funny.”

John nodded. “Yeah. I remember the look on his face. He was just done.” This was good, Alex wanted to be distracted and didn't push him away. 

From where John was he heard the door open. The others instantly arrived at the bathroom, concern on all of their faces. Alex huffed. “Make you jokes now.”

“What makes you think we would joke about you at a time like this?” That was Thomas. It make Alex consider for a moment. Most of these people hated him but they were still human and they struggled too.

They all sat down in a big circle. “Why don't we share our own depression struggles? Prove that Alex will never be alone in this.” The others agreed. “I'll go first. When I was eleven my dad would get really drunk and blame me for everything and I believed him and spiraled into a terrible depression that still affects me.”

Thomas sighed. “I'm happy on the outside but I've made about four suicide attempts. I really try but...it keeps coming back.”

“I still get night terrors about my parents death,” said Aaron. He looked embarrassed about the whole thing.

Hercules was next. “I've never been confident in my work and after a long day of it, I will often cry myself to sleep from being overly stressed and scared.”

Lafayette was tearing up. “I can't even think about guns without,” tears fell and their voice cracked, “crying…”

Lee looked at the ground. “I made an overdose attempt and ended up in a mental hospital for like six months. It was the worst.”

Sam was drawing in between the title flooring. “When my dad kicked me out I actually forgot that food and water were important and almost died of starvation.”

George was breathing heavy. He grabbed his sleeve edge and rolled it up. Faded and new cut marks showed themselves. There was a long one down the length, stitches still tied in. He didn't need to say a word for Sam to lean over and grab his hand, planting a simple kiss on his neck.

John looked at Alex. “I spent every day stressing over you wanting to leave me. I just never feel good about myself and I'm never sure why you wanted to be my friend, let alone date me.”

Alex was running his hand through his hair. “I have a framed photo on my nightstand from the night you all got drunk and I was the driver. You're all so happy in it, grinning like idiots and holding drinks to the sky. I look at it everyday to remind myself you all care about me. I'm feeling a lot better with you all here.”

“We’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna be okay.” Sam was still drawing in the tiles, grinning now. “I think you're pretty great to.”

Alex smiled and looked around. “We’re gonna be fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed to have this


End file.
